Angelo Cerrano
"They all run in the end, Or have you forgotten?" Angelo "Snow" Cerrano (b 17 September) The son of an Sicillian immigrant hailing from the quiet province of Eric who'd travelled to Detroit with both Angelo and Amelie following the death of their mother, It set the scene for a rough childhood with their father often neglecting to take care of the children in favour of drinking at the many bars before falling into a drunken stupor upon the sofa. So with that it was left for them to fend for themselves amongst the mean streets around Oak Park. Amelie suffered a broken arm at the hands of a neighbourhood bully and many saw this as the first signs of Angelo's ferocious nature when it came to family, As he beat the boy to within an inch of his life. The ensuing investigation following the assault on the boy called into question wether there father could adequately take care of them and Angelo was shipped off to St Anthony's Orphan Asuylm, With his sister landing in the care of The Sisters of St Clare. By the time Angelo was thirteen he'd ran away from the home and begun involving himself in a local neighbourhood gang. It was small time rolling bums for change and the odd market stall when they were hungry. Chance or fate? The gang had slowly been getting picked off and dwindling and Angelo often found himself sleeping rough and alone, As the mayor Frank Murphy had made it his mission to fix the youth. Winter was fast approaching now and it was touch and go wether Angelo would make it through until on that fatefull December night he'd chosen to pick the pocket of John "Two Guns" Everglade. His reputation hadn't been made yet but he was already known as the go to man when someone needed roughed up. Angelo would later say he'd meant to be caught an escape from the vile life he was leading. But it was the sheer desperation of his situation a hungry man would do anything. Everglade of course noticed as soon as it occured and swung those rock like fists sparking Angelo out instantly. Momentary pity or just the Christmas spirit whatever it was though made Everglade rouse Angelo and ask just why he'd done it. He cracked a sad smile as he listened and offered him a meal for the night and the chance of some work. The Oakland Health Club He quickly made a name for himself alongside Everglade a duo of destruction and there rise was sharp. Everyone paid when they came to collect but eventually Angelo found himself wondering if that was it. A desire to rise even more pushed him on for some time he'd not been getting his proper due from the street boss who ran the crew. He'd been vocal about it too liqour had never agreed with him and his mouth always seemed to r un away from him. Everglade had found him a beaten mess around the back of old Joe's pool joint and that was it, No more discussion they were taking there due. The car pulled up outside, The lights on the office up top lit up. John passed him one of the two guns he always carried and they vacated the car walking through the front door. They climbed the steps as they heard the hushed voices from the office Angelo was sure the guys who'd beaten him up earlier were inside. Everglade smashed the door open and like poetry in motion they both dropped one man each,'' One shot, One kill''. Their now former boss was going for his piece before Angelo spoke "You want that gun, pick it up. I wish you would." He stopped, trembling like a leaf before quickly jumping out the window. It was to be his first but he learned a valuable lesson that day. They all run in the end. No Name Crew Prohibtion never was there such a money maker, Detroit had a new man in town straight out of Miami. Dino Zoff and was there ever a mobster so sharp. He brought a sense of mystique and glamour back to the cold streets of Detroit. One by one anyone who still wanted to operate fell behind him. Angelo was one of the first to see that Zoff was the way forward and quickly offered to work for him. Keeping a base of operations in Oakland still Angelo moved onto far more lucrative rackets though. Every shipment was gold and there was always a slight chance of rogue members stealing shipments. It wasn't to be a problem for long the silver tongued Zoff assured everyone that if things were left in his hands the other families had nothing to worry themselves with. Detroit was as safe as houses under his stewardship. It was a vast family and he made a number of powerfull friends within bonding especially with another refugee of Miami Crescenzo Donati and Detroit kidnapper Frankie Russo. Amelie Cerrano fresh from St Clare's eventually joined them also as a banker and front for the huge cash flow that the family were now generating. To say these were Angelo's happiest days you'd be right everything the Detroit family touched went to gold and it was a happy family. Peacefull serenity that was to be broken by Atlanta head Grimey killing Frankie Russo. It put Detroit on edge as Grimey was a well known associate of the New York family. Angelo wasted no time in striking out at him killing numerous bodyguards before the arrival of the police. Beckett the leader of The Muppets in New York tried to intervene and broker a peace deal between the warring families. Angelo agreed to hold off for the moment until he'd had word from his boss Dino, Grimey died later that night on an apparent suicide mission against Miami head Dayton Fall. Descent into madness He'd been sifting through the accounts of the health club when the phone had rang. Casually picking up the reciever he'd never expected to hear the words that would destroy every last piece of kindness he had. Amelie had been found brutally murdered. The worst was she'd potentially suffered being on the end of numerous wounds the phone had flown against the wall, Shattering a picture of the three of them Amelie, Angelo and Everglade. He had little doubt in his mind as he fired up the engine who'd been the attacker and Everglade would be on hand to help. Angelo found Sahah first a Capo of the Chicago regime and ruthlessly cut her down. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning he'd heard word that Pharmacist was holed up in a bar in downtown Chicago. He was there to meet him as he shuffled out eyes glazed from a hard nights drink. Quickly he struck firing of four rounds to the Chicago bosses one. Staggering the boss and landing a withering blow on Neil Bossis before striking Abdullah Samson twice in succesion planting him to the ground. With his protection almost gone Pharmacist had fled the scene and with Everglade in pursuit he didn't last long. It now left only one man of influence left in power within the windy streets of Chicago, Aureliano, Angelo had dealt with him before and felt his death was uneeded. He'd removed Amelie's killer and the closest thing that brutal man held dear to him too. He'd held a meeting with Aureliano and they had spoken at length and by the end of the meal both agreed that their interests would be best served in not opposing each other but in just keeping to their own affairs. It never sat right with Angelo as to why Amelie should be eliminated, It came days after his own attack on Grimey and he could easily put two and two together. Was Pharm working as an outside contractor for the Muppets? Was this there comeback over Grimey. Thought's that troubled him to no end. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso